


Solas Ficlet Collection

by AlmostCanon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexual Solas, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Spoilers, collection, excuse the shifting pov, some at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostCanon/pseuds/AlmostCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short Solas ficlets. Small pretty things I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas Ficlet Collection

**Aromantic!Solas**  
They say there is a red string tied around the fingers of those who who are destined to meet one another. This red, beating, magical tie was said to draw lovers together. But for Solas it was different. In the fade he could see the string that wrapped around his fingers, binding him like another forgotten duty. But it wasn’t red, the infinitely long string was green. 

Sometimes he was tempted to tug on it, see where it led, but never did. As fate does however it brought him to the Inquisitor all the same. Solas didn’t realize why at first until he saw the anchor on their hand. A green glowing mark wrapped with a knotted green string that only he seemed privy to. Maybe some other god out there had destined they’d help each other in some unbreakable way. 

**An Entry From Solas’ Dream Journal**  
The nightmares are quicker now. I can’t sleep for as long as I’d wish. Nor travel as far as I used to in dreams. When they called me bringer of nightmares it was out of their ignorance. But now… I’m shown the same thing over and over. Haunted by my choices, haunted by that ancient glen where I left my heart. Lesser demons of despair and remorse converge. They now flock to me like the hungry masses, growing stronger in my presence. 

**They Say**  
My people had a saying long ago - “The healer has the bloodiest hands.” You cannot treat a wound without knowing how deep it goes. You cannot heal pain by hiding it. You must accept. Accept the blood to make things better. You have taken the first step. That is the hardest part.

Mine had been covered in blood for I’ve forgotten their original color. This too was something I’ve accepted. But now, things have changed. Ink from the tiny jar on my desk left swirls around my fingers. It graced the top of my fingers and had smeared along the palm. A remnant of turning a drying page too eagerly.

Curiosity pulled at my features as stopped study my hands. Along the far ridge and reaching down my wrist as delicate as a golden thread was dried paint. Left over from my working on the fesco this morning when the light was right.

Maybe after all my strife, I’ve moved on past the first step.

**Ruins**  
You stumble around trying to figure out how to solve this ancient puzzle. Each failed attempt makes you grumble louder to yourself until the whole party starts snickering about it. They don’t say anything to help or judge you for taking so long, because seriously they don’t have a clue either. 

Then you get it. 

It seems so obvious now. Why didn't you think of that the first time? A broad smile stretches across your face. A bit of pride warms you even all the way down here in this sun forgotten cave. Solas smiles too. Just slightly at first until as you complete the centuries old puzzle and the secrets reveal themselves to you on their own accord. Solas turns his head to his shoulder, covering his mirth with the furs of his robes so no one sees the hint of color on his cheeks. 

**Ying and Yang**  
Solas is used to the dark. The low light that allows one to sleep with ease. Magic and memories flare with such beautiful colors in dreams. 

Lavellan is like the sun. A bright light that flares, waking, changing everything. A brightness that shows every shade of cracked paint like it is new. 

**A Warning**  
The saying is “may the dread wolf never catch your scent”. But, have you ever thought about it from his point of view? That the saying might be a mercy— to him. When Solas falls in love, he falls hard. It wasn’t the sweeping gestures or sudden kisses. It’s the smell of lavender in his vhenan’s hair when he pulls them close, the hint of pine that miraculously clings to their armor after a day of adventuring. May the dread wolf never catch your scent for it might break a hardening heart.


End file.
